An electro-photography (EP) printing device forms an image on media typically by first selectively charging a photoconductive drum in correspondence with the image. Colorant is applied to the photoconductive drum where the drum has been charged, and then this colorant is transferred to the media to form the image on the media. Traditionally, the most common type of EP printing device has been the laser printer, which is a dry EP (DEP) printing device that employs toner as the colorant in question. More recently, liquid EP (LEP) printing devices have become popular.
An LEP printing device employs ink, instead of toner, as the colorant that is applied to the photoconductive drum where the drum has been charged. An LEP printing device typically includes a binary ink developer (BID) that applies the ink to the photoconductive drum where the drum has been charged. Any ink that is not applied to the photoconductive drum may be recycled for reuse. However, the ink recycling process can result in undesired ink foam to be generated. Left unchecked, the ink foam can migrate outside of the BID, causing image quality issues and other problems.